Two Days After Christmas
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: Part of my Days of Christmas project. Everyone puts a present on the table. They play rock, paper, scissors to decide who goes first, and then they all pick a present from the table. Too bad the gifts are pretty ridiculous. Warnings: Random and OOC.


All characters © their respective owners

-JINGLEAYEJINGLESIR

Hoshi: Two days after Christmas my true love wrote for me!

Warnings: Random and OOC.

-EXCEEDINGALLTHEWAY!

"Will everyone who participated the event please come up and put their presents on their table?" Mirajane announced to the chattering guild. Naturally, there was a large group of mages that came up to the table bringing gifts of usual sizes and shapes. One gift was almost as big as a person, and another looked too small to really keep anything inside. "Okay, now we'll decide who will get first pick with Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Needless to say, a select few of them were all fired up. Not Natsu, though. He didn't care so long as he didn't lose to Gray. The ones that do fit this description would be one water maiden that speaks in third person.

'_Juvia will win and get Gray's present!'_ She thought to herself, glaring at any other female mage she suspected as vying for the ice mage's attention.

'_I want Levy's present!'_ Jet and Droy thought. As though reading each other's mind, the two then looked at each other in a silent challenge.

'_I want fish!'_ Happy thought to himself. Charle seemed to know what was going through his mind by the way she sighed and shook her head.

"All right, first round!" Mirajane announced. Markarov watched them all with a smile as he kept the scoreboard for them. "Natsu and Gray, please come up."

"Get ready to lose!" Natsu said to him as he walked up to the stage.

"Same to you!" Gray replied as he too walked up to the stage.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" The ashen-haired S-class mage chimed. Natsu and Gray both ended up with rock. "Rock, paper, scissors!" She repeated. They both ended up with paper, though Natsu's hand was flaming that time. "Rock, paper, scissors!" They both ended up with scissors, though Gray made that scissors with his ice magic.

"Oi, quit copying me!" The dragon slayer demanded.

"You're the one copying me!" The now shirtless mage shot back.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Mirajane repeated again. Natsu and Gray ended up attacking each other and landing somewhere off stage. "Hm…I suppose we'll do another pair then!" She continued on cheerily. "Lucy and Happy, please come up."

"This'll be easy!" Happy declared as he flew to the stage.

"Hey, don't count me out yet, cat." Lucy said as she walked to the stage.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Mirajane chimed. Happy stuck out his paw, and Lucy had scissors.

"I win!" Happy exclaimed.

"That's not even one of the signs you can make!" Lucy protested.

"Happy wins!" Mirajane decided. Markarov drew the line for Happy to go into the next round.

"Ehhhhhh?!" Lucy expressed in disbelief.

"Tsk. Lucy." Natsu said as he shook his head in the middle of his fight with Gray.

"Shut up, you!" Lucy yelled as she pointed to the salamander angrily.

The tournament continued on like that for a while as Happy rose through the rounds. Juvia too was also winning her rounds one by one. The pair continued past the rounds until the final round where they faced each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Mirajane would chime for the last time. Happy stuck out his paw as usual, and Juvia had scissors.

"I wi-!" Happy's exclamation stopped dead once he saw the scary look Juvia was giving him. Shaking, he withdrew his palm and looked down at his feet with tears in his eyes. "I forfeit." He managed to squeak out.

"Juvia wins!" Mirajane declared.

'_Never get in the way of a pure-hearted maiden in love.'_ Juvia thought smugly.

"All right, Juvia, since you won, you get first pick!" Mirajane gestured to the table with the presents. Juvia bounced happily towards the table.

'_Juvia wants Gray's present!'_ She thought happily. But as soon as she got to the table, she could look from present to present in confusion. _'W-wait…which one is Gray's present? …Oh no!' _The water mage thought as she held her head in shock. _'N-no…calm down, Juvia! Just find something that looks like it.'_ She stared at the present that was shaped like a fish and dripping some strange liquid. _'Well, it's not that one.'_ She thought.

"Please pick your present quickly, Juvia." Mirajane ordered sweetly.

"J-Juvia chooses this one!" She said as she picked up a medium-sized blue present. She walked over to her seat and unwrapped it to find a "FISH?!" She yelled out. Happy looked at her tearily.

"Why did you pick that one?" Happy asked sadly.

"You can have it." She said as she handed him the dead animal.

"R-really?!" he asked as he accepted the fish. "Thanks, Juvia!"

"Happy, it's your turn to pick a gift." Mirajane said.

"All right." Happy said as he walked towards the stage and chose the fish-shaped present. "Two fish in one day!" He went back to his seat to unwrap the gift to find "Jewelry?!" He shouted out loud. Sure enough, the fish-shaped present was actually a pile of jewels all tied together. That didn't explain the strange liquid, though.

"Hey, Happy, you got my present!" Natsu stated. "I found it in that monster we beat on our last mission. I think those things are supposed to be valuable or something."

'_And you didn't bother to clean them?'_ was the thought most people in the guild shared.

"It may be valuable, but it's not fish!" Happy said unhappily before chewing on the fish Juvia relinquished to him.

"Natsu, it your turn to pick a gift." Mirajane said.

"All right!" he threw a fist in the air as he walked towards the table. "I pick that one!" he pointed to the box that was as big as a person. He carried it back to his seat to unwrap the gift and find "What the heck is this?!" He shouted as he picked up the tiny, frilly, pink transparent dress thing by the straps.

"What kind of pervert would give that as a gift?" One of the male members of the guild asked.

"That one was mine." Erza revealed.

"…"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" the guild expressed in disbelief.

"It was the most expensive thing in the store, so I thought it'd be a good present." The armored mage explained.

"Well, I'm not wearing it!" Natsu yelled as he shoved it away like it was diseased or something.

It continued on like that for a while, each gift getting more and more ridiculous until finally, Lucy ended up getting the gift that she had put up for the event.

She sighed. Well, at least she could still enjoy her book, but she was hoping that Levy would get it or something. She watched the rest of the guild as they chattered on about how weird the gifts were. Gray got a plush doll of himself! He thought it was creepy, though, so he left it in the box. Erza got a pair of boxers, so she threw them away. Wendy got a pair of boots with fins on them that were too big for her, but she kept it. Charle got a long hairpin needle thing.

Lucy laughed at Charle's expression that clearly read 'How am I supposed to wear this tacky thing?'

She wasn't disappointed with this outcome.

-OHWHATFUNITISTOWRITE THISISMYLASTONE!

Hoshi: This project was fun, but it's coming to a close! Well, I didn't get to meet any new people, but here's hoping that my writing improved somewhere somehow.

Holiday moral: If you think you know where something's going when not even five minutes have passed, then you're kind of jumping the gun.


End file.
